The present invention relates to alternative dispute resolution, and more particularly, is directed to a fully automated system and method for facilitating negotiation of a conflict between at least two parties.
Alternative dispute resolution encompasses techniques by which disputants privately resolve a disagreement without using the public justice system. An impartial or neutral third party often participates, either as an arbitrator or mediator. An arbitrator hears the stories presented by the respective disputants, and renders a decision. A mediator hears the stories presented by the respective disputants, and helps the parties come to an agreement.
However, participation of the third party can be expensive. Additionally, if the disputants have substantially different cultural backgrounds, then this difference can be a source of misunderstanding. If a third party shares the cultural background of one party, but not the other, then the resolution may be unfair due to lack of cultural sensitivity.
Automated systems exist for resolving conflicts. However, the conventional systems usually assume that a human is directing the dispute resolution, and assume all parties have the same cultural context.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low-cost, culturally sensitive solution to the problem of managing conflict resolution between disputants having different cultural backgrounds.